Finally Found
by Keitilen1716
Summary: Marnie goes back to Halloweentown to stay with her Grandma Aggie.  What surprises wait for her there?
1. Alone & Not Alone

.1.

"I'll be back soon, Mom, I promise. Just think of me as going on a vacation," Marnie threw her backpack over her shoulder. The new High School graduate had argued for only three days after she received the diploma marking the first part of life.

Her Mother stared at her with both anger and worry in her eyes. "Fine, Marnie, but you have to use your witches glass once in a while. Once a night, if it's possible?"

"Yes, Mom," she rolled her eyes, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, and I'll talk to you tonight." Marnie made her way to the white door, turning the know and realizing the pouring rain. Looking at her Mother one more time and smiling, she walked out already being soaked by rain.

"Be careful!"

As she made it to the corner, a long lightning strike seemed to reach the ground within the mile. Looking away, she waved her hands imagining the giant jack-o-lantern. Closing her eyes, a colored flash of light lit her eyelids.

Within mere seconds, she felt the hard stone under her moccasins. The Autumn air blowing her shorter hair - Gwen had taken her for her first haircut in years, cutting it shorter in the back and inches longer in the front. Opening her eyes, the gigantic carved pumpkin sat on the stone yards in front of her.

She smiled, smelling the pumpkins and nutmeg. Taking her first step, she began strolling forward into Halloweentown's main square. Dancers with elvish ears danced around, some selling what looked like candy apples without the sticks. A werewolf cat outside of the hair salon smoking what seemed like a cigarette. Trolls, vampires, fairies, a witch, a couple that seemed like goblins...

Goblins.

Marnie hadn't seen Luke since the last time Halloweentown had been saved from becoming what seemed to be a gray, boring mortal world. Luke must have had his 21st or 22nd birthday already, and probably found another gorgeous goblin in town. Thinking of him holding hands with a woman with curls of orange colors, she felt her stomach sink down, her heart beat seeming to beat louder filling her ears.

"Hello, Marnie!" A familiar elder witch placed her hand upon her cloaked shoulder.

"Hi, Maggie," she smiled, hugging her. Her face didn't hold as many warts as the last time she had seen her.

"How are you, dear? On your way to Nana's?" The old witch smiled, her wrinkles lining her eyes and cheeks.

"Yes, do you know if Benny is around?"

"Oh, wait, dear," she placed her hand on her shoulder once more. "I believe your Nana used Benny to deliver her to Halloweentown Manor for the counsel. She mentioned it last week, I'm sorry, dear. I had forgotten about it."

"Oh," Marnie's smile dropped, gaze dropping to the ground, wondering if her Grandmother left the gate locked or placed a harsher spell to guard her cottage.

"You could stay with me for a few days, I'm sure we could do something fun!"

"Thank you, Maggie, but I have a few friends to visit around. But if I can't find any place to stay, will-"

"The offer stays open, dear. But have a wonderful time here!" And the woman walked off with that bright smile gracing her face.

'Where am I going now?' Marnie sighed, but his face hadn't left her mind since the first thought. 'I wonder where he is.' She continued to stroll along, immediately viewing the town hall.

The hall didn't seem as cold as it had years before. Rather than the gray stones, the stones lined the stairs and walls with browns, whites, and multiple colors like a small cottage in a forest. She wondered who had taken over the town.

Opening the wooden mahogany door, she found a chandelier hanging from the tilting ceiling, the lady pin-cushion waddling and spinning across the floor.

"Can I help you, Miss?" An elder woman with gray hair and glasses sat behind the front desk, seeming like a librarian.

"Yes," she smiled once more, "um - I was wondering if you held a telephone book or address book for Halloweentown?"

"I believe we do, please just hold on for one second," she had leaned to her side and seemed to sort through a shelf of books. "Ah-ha. Here we are." She handed it over the high desk.

"Thank you so much."

Opening the first page, she found the pages that held the residents. 'Oh, Merlin, I don't know his last name!' Her index finger scanned down multiple pages, before placing her palm to her head as if a headache had just struck.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"Kind of, I'm looking for my friend's address-"

"What's his name?"

"Luke," she stated nicely, "he has red hair and usually hangs out around town."

"Oh, I know who you are talking about. He helps out around here every once in a while. He used to be such a punkster, but now he is so sweet." She smiled. "He lives on the top of Wickford. I believe it is a brownish red house with an orange fence."

'Of course it would be orange.'

"How would I get to Wickford?"

"Oh, just go out the door and straight ahead down the pavement and it should be only about a block away."

"Thank you so much!" She placed the large book back on the top shelf of the desk.

The librarian smiled softly, "what is your name?"

"Oh, I am Marnie Cromwell. Aggie's grand daughter."

"Ah - dear, Aggie. She has such a beautiful grand daughter."

"Thank you," she smiled, "well, I'm going to start heading to see Luke, thanks again and have a great day."

"Welcome, Marnie. You have one, also."

She walked upon the gravel, not noticing any pavement mentioned. The street sign shaped of a pumpkin read 'Wickford'. A house on the top of the slightly large hill stood on the left, just as the woman described.

As she reached the mailbox, the golden letters on it read, 'L. Grochefeld'.

"Well, it's worth a try." She walked forward to the house, finding a string hanging from the overhang. Pulling it, the doorbell wrang more like a bell in a church.

It took a few minutes, but finally she heard footsteps approaching.

The lock churned, and a man with short orange hair rubbed his eyes, "hello?" He yawned.

"Luke?"

He immediately lifted his gaze and seemed stunned, but smiled within a short moment, "Marnie!" He nearly yelled. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well, I was going to come see you in a few days and stay with Grandma, but she went somewhere for about a week, and I was going to ask you if you had any space to have a guest? I'm really sorry-"

"No, no, Marnie - of course I do. I could never not say yes." He smiled.

"Thanks," her beautiful grin spread across her face.

He smiled, too, just seeming to stare for what seemed so long. Finally, she shifted her eyes which seemed to wake him so he would walk inside.

She expected him to be messy - maybe not as much as Gort, but still like a teenager. Surprisingly, she walked into his living room finding a light brown futon and matching chairs. The floor was polished wood with a rug made of natural colors. A set of side tables stood at the sides of the chairs. The room consisted of a large rack of musical CD's, another of movies, television, stereo, lamps, and random decorations. Marnie picked up a globe of water, holding inside a witch with brown hear floating on a broom. When she tipped it, glitter and stars swirled.

"Marnie?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so amazed you are actually tidy," she giggled.

"What? Did you think of me as Gort?"

She shook her head, "I could never think of anyone that messy."

He seemed to let out somewhat of a laugh, also, waving his hand and inviting her into the kitchen. This room was decorated with marble upon the furniture and walls, also.

"Do you want something, Marnie? I'm sure you're a but hungry."

"A little, but don't waste -"

"How am I wasting anything?"

"I'm sure I can pick something out of my backpack," she removed it from around her arms, unzipping it.

He had already found his way next to her, grabbing the rope handle and tossing it on the closest chair in the living room, "I'm making something for you. Please just accept. I haven't seen you in so long."

She just stared into his eyes, realizing his face changed again. He looked just like a human again, except his orange hair which was cut short and spiked now. His somewhat crooked nose had seemed to shrink smaller, too. But why did his eyes seem so much greener... and hard to not stare upon?

Marnie's arm had raised without knowing, her hand slowly reaching for his face. And as her fingertips graced his cheek like a feather, she felt the warmth warm the top of her hand. He had placed his hand upon hers, awaking her from the stare and causing her face to turn a deep pink. She sat on the close stool and turned her face from his view for a moment, allowing herself to calm from what had just happened.

He sighed and walked back around the bar. "So, what do ya' want?"

"I have no idea. Toast?" She returned her face in his view, just staring at the dark marble upon his bar.

"Marnie."

"What?"

"I don't want you to put so much effort -"

"Marnie."

She blushed again, smiling.

"It's a surprise.


	2. Strength to Tell You

"You're a really good cook," Marnie slouched backwards on the futon, eyes on the television but not really paying attention to the moving pictures. She could feel her body had gone tense and knew it was just being nervous in this situation. They had been alone before and gone back far in time. They had helped each other overcome an evil warlock. But being alone in his home, with the feeling in her insides growing warmer and tingling - she knew he had definitely found his way into her emotions. A vision crossed her mind: inching closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his lips.

"So, what have you been up to?" Luke asked.

"Um... just graduated High School, but that's about it. I really don't have many friends in the Mortal World anymore."

He looked at her with his eyes obviously questioning. "How could you not have friends?"

A small smile formed as her eyes dropped to her hands folded in her lap. "I don't really know. The few I hung out with aren't really close to me anymore because we went seperate ways." She turned her head to look at him, "I never thought I was a popular person, anyway." She shrugged.

"Regardless of you losing a few on mutual terms, I still can't figure out how new friends haven't come along."

She let out a haulted laugh, "why do you think that?"

"Because you're a great person, maybe?" Luke was always full of sarcasm. "I'm just surprised. I thought you would be engaged by the time of graduation, to be honest." His lips showed a short smile, but his eyes showed a hidden hurt.

She now questioned him silently. "Who in the universe would want to be with me?" She seemed to be somewhat upset at the thought.

"Marnie - who couldn't love you?" His words had created both pairs of cheeks to flood with pink. He watched her stare at her 'folded' hands.

A silence came over the room for quite some time - the television seemed to be muted. Thoughts from them both sped through them both sitting on the couch.

"I wish I had someone to call mine now." She sighed, her gaze hanging as if she was about to cry. "I just don't think I was made to fall in love, Luke. I've never met any guy who seemed to like me. If they did, they had a very bad way of showing it. The few I've dated only lasted a couple weeks."

Somehow, he seemed a bit closer - their knees were now touching. Her eyes snapped to his, the sadness could still be seen in her brown eyes. He sat with his chest towards her to watch her whole being. Reaching forward with his right hand, his thumb met her jaw as she let a gentle breath with the feather-light touch on her skin. His thumb caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to close. "Don't ever say that again. You are worth so much, and there will always be someone who cares for you."

He opened his arms this time and wrapped them slowly around her figure. Her muscles tensed more, as both felt this new feeling. After a few seconds of the his touch, she started to relax - her body became aware of the other person she could count on for anything - her best friend. But still, this was something new - much different than a small kiss upon his cheek. Her breath had already quickened, and their hearts could be felt in sync of one another. She closed her eyes again to treasure the moment, smiling softly.

Something soft met the crook of her neck, drawing out a quick gasp. She felt his lips gently grace her neck, her arms had already found his shoulders. It was easy to tell she was already having difficulty breathing, but he continued to softly drag his lower lip upon her mellow skin.

"Luke..." she breathed out in a very gentle whisper.

He pulled away. There wasn't much lighting in the room, but her chocolate brown irises could be seen.

No emotion crossed her face with a slight shock, which worried him. "I am so sorry, Mar-"

"No," she covered his lips with her three middle fingers. Moving her face closer to his as she spoke, "I was waiting for you." With this new feeling to each, a gentle warmth washed over the two and neither wanted the moment to end. Luke's hand started to slide from the top of her neck down past her collar bone. A small groan escaped from her throat as he slipped the tiny black strap past her shoulder. His lips fell to the corner of her lip and down her jaw line, leaving a hot, damp trail down to her neck. Her arms automatically found their way around his shoulders, gently hanging onto them.

She shakily whimpered so quietly, "Luke?"

He pulled his face away to scan the emotion her face showed, and nodded his head gently to silently show he was listening. No word escaped her mouth, and he finally asked, "what's wrong?"

She just stared at her face showing off what seemed to be a very high fever. "It just kind of... slipped. Sorry."

"I can stop -"

"No, please... no." She opened her eyes and found his face being held by her hand. Her thumb caressed his warm cheek.

He let somewhat of a throaty moan this time, and Marnie smiled.

She felt something like a cell phone or a rock pushing against her leg hard enough to cause a bruise later on.

"What?"

"Do you have a cell phone or something in your pocket? It's kind of hurting my thigh." She was a little louder.

He felt himself heat up, "Um - yeah, I'll get it." He shifted his lap so she couldn't feel anything.

The silence in the room seemed so loud. "I have missed you so much." Marnie had found the strength to say something she felt.

He swallowed loudly, and nodded, "I missed you, too. I've wanted to visit you in the Mortal World every day..."

A small smile crept across her face, "I was afraid you found someone, so I didn't know if I should have came to visit. I figured she might have been a beautiful goblin and you were already planning your -"

"I found a beautiful girl," Marnie looked at him with sad eyes. "But she isn't a goblin, Marnie." His face moved within an inch of her lips, closing her eyes so she could only peek through her lashes.

And with his words, his lips met hers once more. They both felt warmth inside had spread like fire. Within, he bit her bottom lip softly, causing another small grunt. Finally, they had to pull away enough to catch a breath.

"Marnie?" He asked.

"Hm?" She seemed a bit dizzy. He pulled her toward himself so her chin rested on his shoulder; she tilted so she was in the crook of his neck instead.

She could hear his heart beating through his neck. It sounded like he had been running a marathon.

"I love you."

She lifted her head to show him her smile. "I love you, too."

"I think I loved you the first time I saw you. Even if you hated -"

"I can't say I hated you. Just because you were a pain in the behind - and maybe a psychopath to follow an evil warlock - doesn't mean I could hate you."

"Well, still. I remember seeing you in the back seat with your little brother and sister, and Benny chattering on." He let a smile laugh, and she joined.

He backed away and sat next to her, relieving her from his weight. He pulled her head into his arms, and into his lap, lowering his lips to hers once more, allowing to feel her relax more.

After time seemed to have swept by, he finally felt like he could move a little further. He let his arm over her stomach sink lower to the bottom of her dress, finally feeling her chilly skin. Her breath had already turned into small gasps, so he slid his hand to her knees quicker. He removed his lips from hers and to between her mouth and cheek, allowing her to breathe a little more.

"I'm nervous," she whispered the softest possible to hear.

"We don't have to do anything, Marnie. Want me to stop?"

She shook her head in one motion he could barely feel.

His hand drew over her knee to between her thighs and traced past her cotton-soft underwear. Her shirt pulled up with his wrist as he moved over her silky tummy inch-by-inch. The tips of his fingers found the outer lace of her bra, passing them and pulling the rest of the purpley dress over her head. Goose-bumps immediately spread over her arms, the sky had become much darker with the temperature.

Assisting them both to stand, "come on, it's kind of cold." She had covered her chest and front with her removed clothing as he led her to his bedroom. Luke's room consisted mostly of greens - a silk green bed comforter, the wallpaper being darker green with flowers that showed a slight shine, green rug over more hardwood floor. He pulled the comforter down and lifted her to the mattress, covering her with the sheets and blanket. He walked to the other side of the tall bed and found his way next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved the strands of hair off her forehead.

"I'm fine." She smiled as she felt his cheek, "I'm with you."

He let his face fall to hers then turned so they were both on their sides. Not breaking their current connection, his hand found the black lace once more, tracing where her chest was somewhat mountainous against the cloth. Her hand had jumped to his upper arm, clinging enough to at least be felt. His thumb traced her skin up to her collar bone.

He pulled his face away, "come here." He whispered again, pulling her back closer to him. She could feel his hand playing with the clasp, but he seemed to easily succeed. Rather than returning to her front directly, he drew the tips of his fingers down her spine feeling the small shivers which he could feel in her breathing, too. Next, he placed his hand over her sides and pulled them down to the beginning of her panties, but then slid to her front and back upwards. His fingers slipped under the lace this time, pulling it towards himself and removing it. Her skin was covered by the comforter, so he moved so her forehead was touching his before he uncovered his newest discovery.

He placed a few small kisses on her lips as he drew a line from the tip of her chin and slowly down - past her neck, collar, and then to one of her secretive areas. As his skin came into contact with this, a deep breath was drawn and she clung again. His entire palm covered her entire breast now, feeling like a small personal heater against her skin. Within only a few moments of staying where his hand rested, he felt her relax once again. His thumb traced over a small raised bump - another flinch and quick gasp. He kissed the crook of her neck and travelled lower with his lips. Finally he had made it to that tiny piece of skin as he licked it multiple times and began to suckle.

Her hands fled to the sheets underneath them and now clung to those instead with her breath more rapid than it had been earlier. Small little groans from her throat occurred and he could feel her cross her legs tightly. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she could feel tears gathering underneath them. She was not sad, everything that was happening have only been imagined and never actually happened before. She could feel him lick once more, then move to the other. Her fists clenched tighter again. Her eyes had already felt heavy, probably from all of the tensing and gasping.

A few moments passed, and he left a lightly damn trail back to her lips. Hands returning to his shoulders.

Not realizing she had already started, her hands had slipped down his chest and underneath his shirt. She blushed as she noticed herself and his blushed grin, but continued until she found his bare shoulders. He kissed between her cheek and ear as his hands assisted hers to remove his shirt. She stared at his chest, letting herself feel every inch of his velvet skin this time. His body seemed perfect - even nicer than all of those who work out more than work.

"Are you alright?" He watched her face as she suddenly laid one kiss against his chest. He smiled.

"Mhm. I'm fine." She looked into his green eyes. "What about you?" She had moved her face so their noses were touching.

"Couldn't be better." He kissed her again, and caused her to gasp loudly. His hand snuck to her lower area this time. More gasps and groans came from her, as her breathing seemed to explode. He let his hand gently slip downwards as slow as he could, and finally felt the beginning of his target.

His other hand joined and began to pull the cloth downwards, past her knees and successfully one of her legs which seemed to be frozen.

She had obviously been shaving herself for years as there was absolutely no hair in this area. He gently moved around, over her thighs and knees before he moved to the weakest spot of her body. Giving her a few minutes to calm very little, one of his fingers slipped into the slit of skin causing her to almost yell in the warm room.

He whispered, "just breathe." He rubbed the wet nub as he felt her slightly shaking, "breathe for me, Marnie." He could feel her nodding slightly. Her arms met around his neck now, as she tried her best not to choke him.

Pushing against one of her thighs with his other hand. She responded easily and opened slid them weakly across the soft sheet to make this easier for him. With this, he allowed his finger to slip into her deeper, feeling her fingernails almost drawing blood on his back. He groaned a little, and pushed his fingertip through a tight space. A small exploration started as he felt around this very heated and moisturized closed area, coming across a somewhat raised area that almost felt like a spongey material. Poking this caused Marnie to moan loudly, actually allowing it to come out rather than trying to hide it in her throat. He pushed it again and she moaned again. He repeated this multiple times and it never faultered.

He drew his finger out and kissed her a little more strongly than he had the past times.

"I don't even know how to explain this, Luke."

"Explain what?"

"The feeling. It kind of tickles, really hot and tingly. I almost want to cry."

"What?"

"I'm not sad! No! It's like crying when you're watching someone get married or a 'happily ever after' for a movie." She smiled, then jumped with another moan. He had decided to quickly poke that area again. He had kissed her neck and disappeared under the blanket. "Luke? Where are you -"

But she couldn't finish her words as she felt something hot and wet meet where he had just discovered. She couldn't hold any sound in this time, every sound her body wanted to make in response could not be controlled. All of her attention concentrated on his tongue tracing around her most private areas. She nearly screamed his name as she felt her knees drop open to the sides, giving him a little more space to enter deeper. Her hands found his softened hair, but had to keep herself from pulling at it. Her chest has risen as her back bridged off of the soft mattress. His last lick extended to as far as possible which almost caused her to sit up.

She opened her eyes to find him already connected to her lips. She could taste a small bit of something slightly salty, sweet, and then neither.

"Now are you okay?" He smiled against her neck.

"I don't know anymore," she breathed. "What is this?"

"What is what?"

"I don't even know how to describe it, Luke." She kissed him.

"Well, I'm sure we're in the same position."

She heard a small sound and then a zipper from under the covers. She looked up at his eyes, and he was already scanning her face. He took her hand, raised it to lay a kiss on it, and then back under the blanket to find a cloth that felt like jeans.

Knowing what was to be done, her body started to shake once more. He brought her other hand to his waistline and continued to help her with dragging them down his waist, knees and legs. As he assisted her hands back up, she realized they had taken his underwear, also.

She began to whisper his name, but he responded too soon, "relax. This is new and we're supposed to be nervous." He kissed her as she came into contact with skin which became harder as he helped her get closer to it. He helped her hand to grasp around his hardened skin, then how to push and pull it up to down. A few deep groans came from him as they continued the soft teaching. Finally, he took her hand back to his face and kissed the palm of her hand.

He found her lips again and turned themselves now so she was on her complete back.

Pulling away, he seemed to be somewhat kneeling between her thighs.

"What's going to happen?" She seemed to hold a slight whimper underneath her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"I don't know, Marnie. Maybe a little. Are you okay?"

She nodded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his lower stomach.

"Do you want to do thi-"

"Yes." She interrupted him before he finished asking.

He kissed the top of her head over her dark brown hair. "Okay", he whispered with his cheek on the warm strands of brown. "But I do have to ask you," he paused.

"What?"

"You can either have the risk of becoming a Mother or you can be protected from it, so, you have to tell me what you want."

She took her head away from him to look at him as he lowered himself to be able to look at her face more.

"I remember them mentioning that in Health class last year, I just never really listened." She felt his warm palm against her cheek, tilting her head against it and rubbing it. "You are the only person I want to hold, Luke," she felt the fire inside her tingle more and more, "the only person I ever want to see every day, and the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life," she opened her eyes to realize they both had the beginning of a wet trail down their faces. "I don't need any protection between you and I," she kissed him more roughly than the rest they had exchanged the entire night.

"I love you so much, Marnie," he clung to her body deeply, as his breath drew from the tears.

"I love you, too. Please don't ever leave me alone."

"I could never leave you." He lowered her back onto the pillows and pushed her knees upwards with her assistance.

She breathed, "I'm really nervous."

"I am, too, but I couldn't do this with anyone else but you. I know I can do anything with you."

She smiled and nodded, "very true." She whispered.

"Close your eyes, Marnie," he quietly said, as he found her hand with one of his own as he positioned himself with the other. Their fingers clenched together like the strongest steel clamp in the worlds. She felt something against her skin and swallowed what felt like a stone rather than saliva. She felt his chest against hers as he whispered in her ear, "are you ready?"

"Mhm." She shakily said, her hand grabbing his tighter. She felt his lips meet hers again, and then it started.

At first it just felt like something sliding against her skin until a few seconds later when she could feel her insides wanting to burst open. She let a small whimper out, answered by his lips against her face and then against her own. For some reason she felt him stop and pull his face away from hers.

"That didn't hurt at all," she said.

"No, but I needed to ask you if you wanted this done quickly or slowly." He caressed her face.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I think doing this slowly will hurt more but I think it has the chance of causing less bleeding."

She couldn't find herself to figure it out. "I have no idea," he felt her shuttering, "do what you think?"

"Okay." He raised himself a little bit to keep as much of his weight off of her as possible. "Take a deep breath, Marnie."

And as she drew air into her lungs, she felt his member pushing against her and a sting growing stronger. She whimpered without trying and felt the touch of his lips hit every inch of her body he could reach. Her eyes clenched shut with tears already running down her face. The feeling of her skin ripping was stinging and other feelings that couldn't even be described. The world had become silent from all the pain, even the shouts she nearly screamed.

"Marnie, hold on," she could hear him and feel his fingers squeeze hers.

"Just do it fast. Please." She shouted to him more than she had wanted.

He squeezed her hand harder quickly, allowing her to know he would do as she requested. She felt him pull out a small bit, but right after she felt what seemed like a bomb had just went off with a handful of knives slicing her insides. It lasted for only seconds, and left only a slight stinging behind when she could finally begin to breath the best she could again.

"Oh, Marnie," she heard the worry in his voice. He kissed her lips.

She opened her watery eyes, "I'm okay. I promise." She raised her head to kiss him in return.

"Are you sure?"

"It stings a little, but a lot less than it did at first."

"I am so sorry. We're going to give it a few minutes so it will hopefully go away completely."

She nodded. And after a small moment, she felt nothing more.

"It's gone, I can't feel it anymore." She hugged him.

"Okay," he said softly. He lifted himself again and returned to pushing inside of her.

She could feel him inside now, only it felt like he was inside every portion of her body - and heart. And when he touched that pressure point his fingers had found earlier, she nearly screamed.

Luke clenched his eyes shut with his most sensitive area being pressured in something so tight it made him want to explode, causing him to let out gasps as he pushed and pulled within her hot core. The room began to feel like the house was on fire. Both Marnie and Luke felt their skin tingling, with an absolute heat growing more and more within and about to explode into something bigger than anything had ever seen before.

"Luke -" she whimpered his name as she felt something brewing and about to break.

He continued to gasp and barely respond to her call. Deciding to, he pulled and slammed into her causing her to scream in pure bliss. He repeated this several times, causing himself to let out small yells, also.

"Something is... HAPPENING." She breathed word-by-word, "Luke!"

He attempted to tell her the same was happening to him.

He took her arm and rolled them both over so she was above him. The flip had caused the two to separate.

She gasped and whined from this feeling that had to be finished, and felt him line himself up with her as she let herself fall onto him. This time, he was even deeper inside and caused her to scream and feel every surface of him, her insides closing around him. She lifted herself and let herself fall against him once more. Repeating it once more was enough as they both moaned as loud as possible when nearly completely breathless. Her insides had tightened completely, and once the orgasm had washed over, she felt herself let everything go. She realized she had fallen on top of Luke at this point and buried her face in the crook of his neck. With his last shutter and moan, she felt something new and small burn, and then disappear.

He rolled them back to their sides this time as they both tried to catch up with their breath.

"Luke?" She breathed when she was calm enough to say anything.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Marnie."

"And thank you."

He looked at her, "for what?"

"Proving that I was born for someone. And for showing me an experience I could have never imagined."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "that was probably the most amazing thing I have ever felt. But I'm sure it's because it was only you and me."

"I agree."

A silence passed over them both, with Luke interrupting by kissing her neck softly.

"Luke?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Wondering."

"About what?"

"Well, you basically asked me if I was afraid to have a child."

He nodded.

"But what about you?"

"I would have said the same thing. There can't be another girl in the world like you, Marnie. And with you, I feel like nothing is impossible."

Marnie yawned and rubbed her eyes, then jumped when she realized Luke hadn't yet pulled himself out of her.

"Do you want a drink before bed? I feel like I've been stuck in the desert for days."

"Okay."

She sat up as she heard the clanking of a few glasses in his cabinets. After a short minute, he came back into the room with them and put his lamp on which required a small touch upon any part of the lamp itself.

"That's new."

"What?" He gulped the red liquid down.

"The way the lamp turns on."

"Really?"

She nodded, guessing this world had become a little bit more technological in quite a few ways.

She drank her glass, turning out to taste like wine she would only be allowed to even taste on extreme holidays. When her glass was clear, he opened his hand to take it and place it on the side table.

He poked the lamp once more to turn it off and then wrapped an arm around Marnie. "Good night, my Marnie."

She smiled hearing the way he said her name. "I love you forever, my Luke." She kissed his cheek.

And both with small smiles on their faces traded their yawns for sleep to be energized for the next day.


End file.
